


The Lab

by Kallaxus (crappyfriend)



Series: Transformation [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Grimmification (RWBY), Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crappyfriend/pseuds/Kallaxus
Summary: It was meant to be a simple job working in a lab as an assistant.If only the his boss wasn't a mad scientist that wanted to help mankind by combining human and Grimm DNA.What's the worst that could happen?
Series: Transformation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629742
Kudos: 3





	The Lab

Jaune had many regrets.

His first regret was when he answered the ad that asked for an assistant in a lab.

His second regret came when his application has answered the instant he sent it and he decided there was nothing suspicious about that. Especially when they had somehow managed to arrange a bullhead transport to him ten minutes later. He barely got time to pack and leave a note for his family.

His third regret was that he entered the bullhead despite the fact that there was no pilot that came out to greet him. That the bullhead filled with some kind of gas the second the doors closed was, unfortunately, the first time he realized that something might be wrong. Who knows how long he was sedated.

His fourth regret was that Jaune didn't instantly try to escape when he woke. 

His fifth regret was that decided to listen to the guy that basically kidnapped him and accepted the job as his assistant. Jaune could only hope that would be his last regret as the assistant to Dr Merlot.

Jaune has a strong feeling it won't.


End file.
